Forest Connections
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Saria and Skull-Kid pairing this time! Yeah...You heard me...Something different...Again p (Let me know what you think! D)


**The Legend of Zelda**

 _ **Darkness and Purity**_

 **Chapter 1** : _**The Oncoming Darkness.**_

* * *

Zelda, Saria, Darunia and Ruto all stood on the balcony of Hyrule Castle. Over 3 years have passed since Link left Hyrule.

Zelda and Saria are leaning on the railings off the right balcony whereas Ruto and Darunia are on the forward facing balcony. Out across the huge streach that is Hyrue. Most likely discussing fire and water tactics to use against any other invaders.

Zelda glances to Saria. "Link's gone...How long do you think?" Saria sighs. "It feels like forever to be honest with you Princess"

Zelda smiles. "Don't be so formal!" She pats Saria on her back twice. "Its alright" Saria supresses a small smile of her own. "I'm sure one day he'll come home" Saria nods. "Yeah...Probably when he feels hungry" Zelda giggles. "There you go!"

[Other side of the Balcony]

Ruto frowns as she looks out as the land ahead of them. "Something doesn't feel right".

Darunia nods. "You sense it too?"

Ruto nods. "Yeah. It doesn't feel like, his, power...It feels more..."

Darunia stands next to Ruto. "Evil" He narrows his eyes at the field ahead. "Something isn't right"

Ruto looks to him. "How can you tell?"

Darunia opens his mouth to respond but is cut off when aff four of them hear ear piercing screams from the Castle Town Market.

Ruto looks over to Zelda, they both nod, as do Darunia and Saria, so they all make their way to the front of the castle.

4 Palace guards step in front of Zelda. "Your highness! We cannot let you out there. It isn't safe"

Saria's eyes widen in anger. "Safe? SAFE!? I'll give you safe! There are people DIEING out there! Do you want to be responsible for death!?"

Zelda tries to move for the gate but 2 guards step in front of her, so Darunia steps between Zelda and the guards. "Right" He says as he cracks his knuckles. "What happened last time? Ganondorf came right here didn't he? He bought Link time to come back, he bought him time to, CHANGE, things! After all, Zelda is a very capable princess"

The four guards stand somewhat stubbornly as the voices outside are getting louder. "Who is charge here?"

A guard in almost golden armour stands in front of Darunia, making the four others back away. "I'm in charge"

Zelda scoffs. "My father is sadly gone correct? Are you going to just stand here and watch many get killed? My father would not tolerate it!"

The golden armour soldier smiles sarcastically at her. "Looks like you've run out of options pret-" Darunia grabs the soldier by the neck and raises him up. "Listen up!" He shouts, making everyone go quiet except him.

"I will be guarding the Princess. We need to find out, what exactly, is happening out there! If you won't let us come through, we'll FORCE out way through!"

The guard looks to Zelda who raises her right hand, showing him the Triforce piece of wisdom in her veins, her own sarcastic smile showing. "The God's demand it. Now back off"

The guard reluctantly nods as Darunia sets him down. "At least let us send you with every spare soldier we have!" Zelda thinks and then nods. "Fine, but they are under MY orders. Understand?" The soldier nods. "Yes your highness..."

[Hyrule Castle Town Market...]

Nearing the town Zelda puts her hand over her mouth. "Gods...What is that smell!?" She shouts as Darunia's eyes widen slightly. "Death...That smell is the smell of death...My gods..."

Each off the Sage's were called by Zelda (at least the ones who weren't already here) as they look around the place.

Ruto waves at Saria to join her by some rocks, so Saria races over to her. "I found a survivor!" As the other Sage's come over, the rocks are removed. One by one. Saria's eyes widen as she sees just who it was. "M...M...Mido!?"

Mido half smiles half winces as he struggles to breath. "S...Saria..." Saria looks over him in rapid glances as she tried to find the sourve of the pain. "Mido...What happened to you!?"

Mido slowly raises his hand and points to a figure in the middle of the town. A figure with a rather creepy mask on.

Saria, not waiting for the other Sage's, stands up and stands in front of the Happy Mask Salesman's shop.

"You! How could you do this!? Answer me!" She shrieks at him, only to hear a rather twised laugh come back.

"Why should I tell you?"

Saria growls as her friends help Mido to his feet. "You..." Mido coughs out, amongst blood and need for air. "We can stop you!"

Zelda nods. "All we have to do is get Link right everyone! Yeah!" Everyone cheers in response to Zelda's outcry.

The boy turns and Saria's fear level hit a new high. This kid had a skull face on. Not just any skull face from the looks of it...Something with really EVIL powers to it. Another laugh makes Saria worried for what reason...She was about to find out.

"Oh him? You won't see him around anymore...No..." The boy looks up then back to Saria. "Not for a very long time...If ever"

Saria steps another few steps forwards but then stops as the Moon light shines on the boy, making him seem like a living, breathing, talking nightmare.

"Wh...What do you mean by that?" Saria half shouts in confidence...Half in fear.

"Simply put? He's dead"

Zelda's mouth flies open to this news. All the Sage's cannot believe what this kid just said.

Saria looks to her friends as they stand behind her, she turns back to the Skull mask wearing kid. "How do you know this? You could mean a different person!" Zelda whispered to which the Skull kid tilted his head to the right slightly.

The Skull Kid pulls a blue ocarina of his pocket and threw it to them. Zelda catches it. "The ocarina of time!"

Saria, by this point is fighting back tears, as she tries to stand strong. "One more thing you guys" They all look at him once again as he begins to laugh again.

"I killed Link"

* * *

Hope you like...Please let me know what you thought! =D


End file.
